A Birthday Gift
by SilveryMoonXoXO
Summary: Chloe and her father visited her mother's grave every year on her birthday. It was a tradition. Even though Chloe is on the run, and hasn't been able to see her father, she still wishes to keep the tradition alive. Even if it causes her pain...


_**Authors note: **I have been re-reading the series and there was a part, when Chloe, Tori and Margaret went to the graveyard, Chloe mentioned that she and her father visit her mother's grave every year on her mother's birthday...well, this idea came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone...so here it is, a one-shot to give ya'll something to read until I finish the chapter for my other story, Venting. Hope ya'll enjoy._

_**A Birthday Gift**_

The leaves rustled in the trees, the sun glinting off the stones all lined up in rows. A soft breeze ruffled my newly dyed red hair. I raised a shaky hand to tuck it behind my ears, and out of my face. I was nervous. After finding out what I was…what I could do…being around hundreds of graves scared me to death. Especially since the last time I visited a grave yard, well…let's just say it was an experience I will never forget, an experience that many are likely ever to forget. Of course, many of them thought it was an earthquake of some sort. That's what people do when they witness something they can't comprehend…

But this graveyard…it was familiar. I had been coming here every year since she had passed. Normally, I would be here with my dad, but not this year. I'm still not allowed to contact him. I'm not sure if I will ever be allowed to see or speak to him again…but a girl can dream…

Sixth aisle back, fourth head stone…I felt the crunch of leaves under my sneakers as I made my way over. Derek was moving silently behind me. I paid him no mind. I had asked to come alone but I knew the answer to that question before I had even asked. Of course I couldn't come alone. But, Derek said, "I'll leave you alone. You won't even know I'm there."

I knew he was there. I always knew when he was around. He was Derek. He had a presence that was impossible not to notice. But I found that this wasn't something I minded him seeing. At first, I wanted to be alone because it was something so personal, but having him here…even behind me, completely silent, oddly, put me at ease. It was nice.

I kneeled down at the grave, a red rose gripped in my hand. I brushed my fingers against the words on the stone.

_Beloved mother and wife, forever missed._

I missed her so much my heart ached. I thought about her every day. Especially lately…part of me, the unreasonable part of me, was upset with her for putting me in this horrible experiment, I was upset that I had been shot at, lost people that I cared about, lost the life that I once knew…but the other part of me, knew that I wasn't upset with her, it was an excuse... I could never be upset with her. She was my mom. She was every happy childhood memory I had. Even in death, she had tried to protect me as best she could. All she had wanted was me. I understood why she had gone to the Edison Group, and even though I hated the things that had happened in my life…I was glad they had…

I peered over my shoulder at Derek. His hands in his pockets, head bowed, hair hanging in his bright green eyes. He gave me a puzzled look, probably wondering why I was staring at him. I reached out my hand towards him. He held his out and I took it in mine, pulling him towards me.

Derek kneeled beside me. His eyes wafting over the grave before us, before they settled back on me.

"Chloe?" He asked, his hand reaching up to brush away my tears. I gave him a soft smile, "I'm okay."

I pulled my eyes away from his, looking down at the rose in my hand and laid it at the foot of the head stone. "Happy Birthday mom." I whispered.

We sat like that for a good while, tears streaming down my cheeks, Derek sitting silently beside me, his hand holding onto mine, thumb tracing small circles on my palm. I was so thankful for Derek being here. I don't know what I would have done if I had been alone. It was nice having someone else here to comfort me. That's why, every year, my dad and I always came together.

I'm not going to deny it. I hoped and prayed I'd run across him while I was visiting her. I hadn't told the others that there was that small possibility…Derek would probably kill me later if it did happen…but I was willing to take that risk.

When the sun began to lower in the sky, Derek turned to me. "Chloe?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I'm ready." I mumbled, standing, brushing the leaves and grass off my worn jeans.

Taking my hand in his, we headed back towards the car.

"Thank you." I sighed, leaning up against him as we walked. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

I smiled up at him, "Just for being there."

He nodded in understanding, "Sure."

Derek opened the door for me, letting me in before walking over to the driver's side. I buckled my seat belt, and looked out the window back towards the grave, towards my mom's.

A figure was moving silently through the rows. Flowers in hand, he kneeled down…I quickly counted the rows. My breath caught. Beside me, Derek was just about to put the keys in the ignition but he stopped, turning to me, "Chloe? What's wrong?"

I un-buckled my seat belt and threw myself from the car. I had made it a few feet before Derek grabbed me, holding me against his chest.

"You can't Chloe. I know you want to…but you can't."

Tears wracked my body as I shook in Derek's arms. I was so close. He was so close. He was right there, yards away from me. I struggled against Derek. But he turned me to face him, hands gripping my shoulders.

"Chloe. Think about it. What will happen if he sees you?"

"He'll know I'm okay. He won't have to worry anymore! Please…" I begged.

For a moment, I thought maybe, Derek would let me go. His voice wavered, his face falling. "You can't Chloe. It won't only be dangerous for you, but for him as well, and you know that."

I cried, burying my head against his chest. I knew he was right. I didn't want to endanger my dad. But seeing him, and not being able to hug him, tell him that everything was okay…It killed me.

Derek held me close, his hands rubbing my back. "I'm sorry." He rumbled.

The tears, everything I had been holding in, took over. I felt my legs give out as I fell against Derek. I lost all sense of thought as everything rushed over me.

"Chloe we have to go." Derek rumbled, but realizing I was too far gone, he picked me up, carrying me to the car.

I was buckled in, curled into a ball, staring out the window.

Most of the way home, Derek remained silent. Every few minutes he'd look over at me, worry clouding his eyes.

"We shouldn't have gone…" I mumbled.

Derek remained silent.

I turned to face him. "We shouldn't have gone at all…" I sobbed.

Derek sighed, and in one quick motion, he pulled the car over onto the shoulder then turned to face me.

"Don't regret it. Your dad…he knows your okay now."

I stared at him, completely confused. "How-w…what-t do you mean?"

"Chloe, who else would visit your mom on her birthday? You left her a gift, remember? And in turn, you left him one as well."

Tears streaked my face, but I smiled. I had left that rose for my mom…but my dad, he would know. He would know I was okay…

I reached over, wrapping my arms around Derek's neck. "Thank you." I breathed, pressing my lips against his. "Thank you."

Derek held me close, waiting until I calmed down, before he pulled back onto the road.


End file.
